dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jai Courtney
Jai Courtney portrayed George Harkness/Captain Boomerang in Suicide Squad and will reprise the role in the upcoming The Suicide Squad. Significant roles *Harry Avent in All Saints (2008) *Damian in Packed to the Rafters (2008-2009) *Eric in Stone Bros. (2009) *Varro in Spartacus: Blood and Sand (2010) *Charlie in Jack Reacher (2012) *Jack McClane in A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) *Gideon in I, Frankenstein (2014) *Eric in Divergent (2014) *Hugh 'Cup' Cuppernell in Unbroken (2014) *Lt-Col Cyril Hughes in The Water Diviner (2014) *Eric in Insurgent (2015) *Kyle Reese in Terminator Genisys (2015) Quotes *"I'm not on set yet, but I'm about to ship out as we speak. I'm going to Toronto to shooting." *"I'm playing an Aussie, so I've just been eating meat pie and drinking beer; it's such a stretch." *"Everyone's been in training, but we're yet to kind of all converge and get down, but that's happening this week. I can't wait. It's really cool. It's going to be as big as you can imagine and, you know, it's a really interesting world." *"It does attract a certain amount of talent and dedication and he really demands that. I mean, I'd heard a lot about what he put the guys through on ''Fury in order to prepare for that film and it fascinated me. I mean, you don't always get that. That's such a privilege as an actor when you are presented with a challenge and expected to really bring it and match and kind of come along. I think the group he's assembled, there's probably going to be a really healthy amount of competition between us. You know, not just to do it like the macho elements of like getting in shape and stuff....And you bring out the best in one another when you demand that of each other." *"''I’ve been training for three months in different martial arts. As you can imagine for that superhero world, the athletic expectations are rather high." *"I’m working with a great cast. It’s a wonderful group and I’m really pumped to be working among them. I play an Aussie, which is going to be really fun!" *"It’s going to be a huge action film, very visual, but grounded in the characters." *"Most of us have been doing some form of it since Christmas as individuals, and now that we're all converging on Toronto we'll all be in the gym a bit much as an ensemble." *"I’ve had a few fittings, but the costume is in development as we speak. It’s not going to look like anything that’s been done before, and I think this whole world will look a lot different than anything else." *"I don’t think any of us are naïve to the pressure he’s under. It’s not something I’ve talked about with him, but I’ve seen him working and it’s cool, man." *"He's an absolute bogan, in the purest sense. Dave's first instruction was, 'Find your inner shitbag.' ''" *"''What was most surprising was the camaraderie on set. It’s easy to imagine, on a film of that scale with a cast of that scale, you wouldn’t find the family that we did in each other. That was really awesome. You can’t predict those things. You can’t fashion it out of something else. Sometimes it works great, others not. It really was a familial experience for all of us, which was really cool, man." *"The boundaries we’re pushing within that genre. It’s so hard to talk about without saying anything, and as you know, I can’t say anything. I think people can see from the material that is out there that there is something new and exciting that they haven’t seen within this realm that ''Suicide Squad will offer. We’re all just pumped to share that with the world." *"''Psychotic. He is the man. He’s one of the greats. I think he has an amazing future ahead of him, and I hope we get to work together again. I have nothing but admiration for him, and small amounts of fear. That about sums it up. He loves that attention to detail, and he’s not interested in comfort. Nothing is about making anything easy for anyone. And that’s not about making it hard, it’s just that when you’re off center, it creates a space for wonderful things to happen. That’s the world he likes to play in, and I think that’s very exciting." *"He's sexist, he's racist, he's a total piece of shit and that's something I've embraced fully. It's Boomer's job to state the obvious, do the wrong thing and annoy everybody with his ignorance." *"How do you please everyone? And I don't think ''Suicide Squad ever intended to.... So no one's setting out to upset the fan base, certainly not a fan base that can be as loyal as this kind of crowd can. But I don't know how you can push the envelope or try and protect something...I know what I like in a movie, and it's not the same thing as my twelve-year-old niece....It's a challenge, and David did an incredible job, and I sure as hell hope we get to make another one with him." *"''They’ve Marvel had the time to let that shit marinate. Everything’s established now, we don’t have to figure out who anyone is. It’s like ‘Cool. Get them all together and let’s have a f*cking orgy and make a billion dollars.'" *"Is that the rumor? I like that rumor. I like that a lot." *"Listen, they keep their cards very close to their chest. I actually have no idea, I pray the answer is yes. I certainly don’t feel like I’m done with that character. I had a lot of fun playing him, and I don’t feel like anyone is done with that franchise, certainly not yet. So, I hope so, sooner or later. The studio is very busy at the moment, director David Ayer is directing something else at the moment, but I’m sure they have plans, just none that they’ve shared with me." Category:Suicide Squad cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:The Suicide Squad cast